1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to teaching aids, and more particularly, to an aid for improving the mechanics of a golfer""s swing.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known to golfers, the holding of a golf club, body alignment and stroke, or swing, together with clubface alignment when hitting a golf ball are important in playing a good game of golf. In this connection, numerous devices and methods have been adopted, and many patents obtained on devices and methods for improving golf swings. Examples of such known devices and methods are set forth in the following U.S. and international patents:
Des. 372,064 to del Barrio; 5,303,927 to Perry et al.;
4,706,957 to Jackson; 5,443,267 to Thorson;
5,016,885 to Quigley; 5,839,968 to Latella;
5,062,642 to Berry et al.; 6,129,638 to Davis;
5,188,365 to Picard; WO 98/53888 to Priestley
While the known devices aid in allowing a golfer to improve their swing, the known devices and methods do not adequately work for all golfers, nor do they provide the correct, continuous, repetitive motion necessary to create xe2x80x9cmuscle memoryxe2x80x9d required for a consistent golf swing.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an improved and simplified device and method which permits a golfer to improve their golf swing, by making the golfer turn properly during a swing, and by teaching the proper use of a golf club to prevent a xe2x80x9creverse C,xe2x80x9d swaying toward the ball and improper movements of hips and legs.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved training device for aiding a golfer""s swing. It is a particular object of the present invention to provide an improved harness device to be worn by a golfer to properly teach good golf swing technique. It is another particular object of the present invention to provide an improved harness device to be worn by a golfer during practice to make the golfer turn properly during a swing. It is yet another particular object of the present invention to provide an improved training aid for use in teaching a golfer to keep balanced over a golf ball during a swing. It is yet a further particular object of the present invention to provide an improved process for teaching a golfer to identify and avoid improper turning movement during a golf swing. And, it is a still further particular object of the present invention to provide an improved device to be worn by a golfer to aid in perfecting the consistency of the golfer""s swing.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a training aid or harness to be worn by a golfer. The training aid includes means for holding the training aid around the calf, thigh and upper torso of the golfer and preventing unwanted movement thereof. The training aid is secured on the golfer""s body on the side closest to the ball and/or intended direction of the desired flight of a golf ball. The training aid includes a rigid stabilizer that is positioned down the side of the golfer""s body and secured to holding means on the golfer""s calf and upper torso. The training aid of the present invention stops the golfer from xe2x80x9cswayingxe2x80x9d toward the ball to be struck during a swing, and helps the golfer in accomplishing a proper turn during the swing to produce straighter, higher, longer and more consistent and accurate golf shots.